A Sangheili in MiddleEarth
by albert12
Summary: An accident in their ship’s slipspace drive carries two sisters to a strange world in another part of the galaxy. Now they must survive in the world known as Middle-Earth. And the fact one of them is a Sangheili isn’t helping anything. Halo/LotR crossover
1. Landing

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R.Tolken. Halo belongs to Bungie Studios.

Lehr and Jo are mine though!

A/N: I have had the idea for this story for some time. The first chapter will be pretty much how they get into Middle-earth. And no, they will not be joining the Fellowship (at least not officially).

* * *

A Sangheili in Middle-Earth

Chapter 1: Landing

The Albatross dropship raced through the darkness of slipstream space. Inside the hull, safe from the radiation that flooded that dimension, two people sat. The shorter one was leaning against a large packing crate, which was covered with markings which read "Danger! I am not responsible for what will happen if you try to open this!" The taller one was lying on the other bench, with her legs propped up on a pile of suitcases, with a UNSC-issue pillow over her head. Slowly, the shorter figure got to her feet, and walked quietly over to where the taller figure was reposing.

Suddenly, the peaceful silence was broken by the shorter figure bellowing "WAKE UP!!" toward the taller one's head. Instantly, a two-fingered hand seized the pillow and threw it at the wall. The pillow struck a support strut and exploded, causing feathers to fly everywhere. Instantly, any illusion that the taller one might have been a human was broken as it snapped its head up, revealing a snake-like head with four jaws.

"Jo! I told you not to wake me up!" it roared.

"Lehr, you sleep like an Unggoy!" Jo replied. (It should be noted that the Unggoy are a race known for being able to fall asleep almost anywhere.)

"I do not!" Lehr shot back.

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

While they busy themselves arguing about whether Lehr spends too much time sleeping, I will tell you a little about them.

Lehr is a Sangheili (or Elite). She is thirteen years of age and stands about 5'11 (In normal Sangheili posture. Standing straight, she approaches 7 feet.) Her family is one of the few elites families that live on Earth. Just after the events surrounding the discovery of the Ark, they adopted a young human girl who had been orphaned in the First Battle of Earth. Lehr considers Jo to be her older sister, because Jo was adopted a year before she was born.

Jo is a human that has been adopted by a family of Sangheili. She has black hair and blue eyes. She is sixteen and a half years old, and stands about 5'8 when she stands straight up. She has a bad habit of leaning her head forward constantly, due to the fact that Sangheili consider holding one's head straight up to be an expression of surprise.

"Attention all hands! Prepare for exit from Slipstream Space!" the PA system boomed.

"We must be at Sanghelios already. I didn't think we'd get there for another few hours at least!" Lehr noted.

"Come on! Let's go watch the exit!" Jo suggested.

"Sounds good!"

Both girls stood and headed for the door that lead to the dropship's bridge. But before they reached the door, it happened.

A shockwave struck the tiny ship, throwing them to the floor. Around them, the ship reeled. Slowly, it righted itself and the gravitational dampers were restored.

"What was that?" Jo asked, pulling herself to her feet.

"I don't know." Lehr replied, struggling to her own feet with a horrible scraping noise of steel-shod feet on metal deck plates.

"Maybe it was just the new drives they installed back on earth."

"Maybe. But I intend to find out what it was." Lehr stated, seizing Jo's hand and dragging her through the door to the bridge.

The bridge was in confusion. The helmsman was working furiously with the controls of the Star Compass. The star maps on the screens of said Star Compass were spinning furiously. Lehr instantly realized this was a bad sign, as the Star Compass was the device responsible for locating the ship's position in the galaxy.

Outside the ship's windows, a strange planet hung in space. Both girls realized instantly that it wasn't their intended destination, as Sanghelios was mostly covered by deserts. This planet had several large oceans, and huge swaths of land were covered in green.

"What planet are looking at?" the navigator asked.

"I don't know. It could be a hundred different planets." The helmsman replied.

"Well, one thing's for sure-we aren't in UNSC space." The captain noted.

"How do you know that?" Jo asked.

"Because there are no inhabitable planets in UNSC space that don't have at least two MAC stations in orbit…"

"Captain!" one of the officers reported "Something closing from 7'O clock! Near Light speed!"

"Evasive Acton!" the captain barked. Slowly, the aged ion drives fired, pushing the ship to safety. However, this came a second too late.

The giant sailing ship bore down on the tiny spaceship, far too fast to stop or even slow. The ships crafted by the elves in Valanor are strong, far stronger than the rusting wing of an ageing Albatross dropship. The ship's prowl plowed into the port wing. Steel and carbon fiber crushed, twisted, and broke before the ship's crystal prowl. Then there was a tremendous crunch and the entire wing tore away, taking the thruster pod with it. Gravely wounded, the old shuttle fell toward the planet below.

"Recalibrate the thrusters!" the Captain barked "Dump all fuel from the starboard wing tanks!"

"Dumping fuel!" one of the officers reported

"Forward thrusters unresponsive!" the helmsman responded.

"Can we activate the Slipspace drive?"

"Slipspace drive is offline!" the navigator reported.

"Can we Re-enter safely?"

"We're going too fast! We will burn up in the atmosphere!" the helmsman put in.

The captain punched his intercom button. "All hands to the escape pods! Civilians first!" he stated.

Lehr and Jo, along with most of the crew, rushed for the escape pods. These crude landing devices, only large enough for one good-sized human (or small Elite), were originally used as orbital insertion pods doing the Human-Covenant war.

"Launching in 5 seconds" the loudspeaker announced.

Jo clambered into a pod and tried to shut the door.

"Launching in 4 seconds!"

"The door's stuck!" Jo yelled.

"I'll get it!" Lehr yelled back.

"Launching in 3 seconds!"

Lehr jumped out of her pod and rushed to Jo's. She raised her hand and struck the control panel. The door slammed closed.

"Launching in 2 seconds!"

Lehr charged back to her pod, and jumped in

"Launching in 1 second!"

Lehr hit the button to close the door. The door slammed closed.

"Launching… now!"

Jo felt the pod release and realized that her fate was now only under the control of gravity and the pod's computer.

The first two pods cleared the ship safely, but, as the last four pods launched, the Albatross began to roll, throwing their trajectories far to the east.

* * *

Legolas Greenleaf had been watching the sky when he saw it. It appeared to be a shooting star, but, as he watched, it suddenly broke into pieces. The largest piece continued on, suddenly exploding in a burst of light overhead. Most of the pieces appeared to pass overhead, but two small pieces fell toward the foothills between them and Hollin, passing out of his sight. Seconds later, a slight tremor ran through the ground as the "fragments" struck.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well? How was it? Good? Horrible? Click on the "Review" button and tell me.


	2. Escape and Alien Encounters

Author's note: I have had some computer trouble that prevented me from writing, but I have corrected it.

Replies to those who do not have accounts:

**Jon**- well, I finally got around to updating.

**Anon**- I am glad you enjoyed my story! Too many crossovers tend to try to combine both stories, and one story gets shredded so as to fit them both together, which, in my opinion, makes for a weak plot.

* * *

A Sangheili in Middle-Earth

Chapter 2: Escape and Alien Encounters

Lehr's pod slammed into to the surface. The door, which was supposed to pop open, remained closed. Instantly, she began to panic. The door was supposed to open automatically! Every tine she had read a story or watched a movie that mentioned these pods, the doors opened automatically!

Attempting to calm herself, she took stock of her situation. The pod's air vents had opened, and fresh air was flooding in, so she was in no danger of dieing of nitrogen depletion. She began checking the pockets attached to the inside walls of the craft. The first one was empty. Moving carefully, she checked the one below it. Her hand touched something plastic. She shifted sideways to try to get a better look at it-

An explosion rocked the craft as it was flooded by daylight. The door, blown clear of the craft, thudded into a pile of rocks. Startled, Lehr realized that she had accidentally pressed a button on the door. It must have been the ignition button for the explosive bolts that held the door on. "why didn't I notice that before?" she wondered to herself.

Blinking to clear her vision, Lehr stepped clear of the craft. She paused, taking in her surroundings. This was a strange planet. The air smelled fresh and clean, not yet touched by the pollution that had affected her adopted home.

"Lehr! I need some help!" Jo's voice came from off to the right. Spinning that direction, Lehr saw the cause of the trouble. Jo's pod had landed in what looked like a ruins. The result of the landing had caused some of ruins to collapse around the pod. The door was only partly open. Instantly, she realized that opening the door further would not be easy.

"Hold on. I'll get you out." Lehr yelled back. As she walked toward the pod, she saw that it would not be easy. The door was completely closed at the bottom. The only space big enough for a human to fit through was at the top of the door. Gathering her feet under her, she sprang, landing on top of the pile of rubble.

"What are you doing?" Jo said.

"Getting you out."

The door was heavy, designed to withstand the stress of reentry into a planet's atmosphere. However, it was no match for the strength of even a weak Sangheili. She seized the top of the door and pulled down. There was a cracking sound, and the door bent downwards. Jo, being practical as always, began pitching the emergency supplies out of the pod. Lehr caught the package of "Meals Ready to Eat", but the First-Aid kit hit her in the face.

"Ouch!" Lehr commented.

"That's the last of it. Help me up." Jo stated, tossing the survival kit out the door.

Lehr reached down grabbed Jo's arm and pulled her out of the escape pod.

"Some help you are!" Jo said "Now I'm stuck up here!"

"Can't you jump down?"

"No I can't! No unaided human can jump as far as an Elite can…. OUCH! Get your size eighteen hoof off my foot you…"

Lehr said something rather insulting as a reply, Jo replied with something even more insulting, and in a matter of seconds, they had a full-blown argument on their hands.

I shall skip to when they finally stood back on solid ground, and the argument had more-or-less ended.

Jo walked to the other escape pod and began rummaging through it. A minute later, she emerged with the survival kit and three "Meals Ready to Eat" which had apparently been stashed there since the end of the war, thirteen years ago. Jo grabbed the survival kit and searched through its contents. She pulled out a plasma pistol, which had apparently been stashed there since shortly before the war ended, as the plasma had cooled and condensed, making it useless. Looking through it again, she spotted the handle of a human-made combat knife. Pulling it out, she stuffed it in her belt. "Well, I found…" she was interrupted by a crashing sound as the door of the pod , which had landed a short distance away, became splinters of carbon-fiber.

"I thought dad told you about kicking stuff for no reason!" Jo stated. "What am I supposed to do if you get something in your hoof again?"

"I'm not going to get anything in my hoof again."

"Yes you will! Remember last time? You were in the hospital for a month with an messed-up hoof."

"I'm not going to get anything in my hoof again." Lehr stated.

"Yes you are, If you go around kicking stuff for no reason."

"I WILL NOT!"

Jo would have continued the argument, but she was too busy clamping her hands over her ears.

"Fine!" Jo stated sarcastically.

"Then let's get moving." Lehr stated, holding up the radio from the shattered door.

"What do we need with the radio?" Jo stated.

"I thought you could use it to detect the ship's distress transmitter."

"We don't really need that. We already know that it went down to the east."

"Well, let's get moving!"

"Shouldn't we stay with the pods?"

"Their landing will have attracted a lot of attention from any local population. Also, the battery in them will only last for a few days, and it may be weeks before a rescue team gets here."

"I agree. Let's find the dropship."

* * *

They had been walking for hours. The only sign of intelligent life was the ruins of a few stone buildings.

"They were probably just primitive people who got wiped out by some other primitive people for some stupid reason." Lehr stated

"I don't think so. They clearly had a great amount of skill in building with stone. I think they were probably a very advanced culture." Jo replied.

"Then why would they not still be here?"

"They may have gotten wiped out in a war, or migrated somewhere else or just died out for some other reason…" Jo continued, ending her sentence quite suddenly when Lehr held up a hand, which caught her in the chin.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?!" Jo stated.

"I am sorry. Please be quiet." Lehr whispered.

Jo's mind suddenly snapped back to two years ago. Two of the school's worst bullies had ambushed her in an empty classroom. Lehr had been walking past and, in her words, "smelled" the ambush. Jo was quite embarrassed to admit that her younger sister, who was still in first grade, had not only managed to convince two of the school's worst bullies to jump out the window, but managed to scare every teacher (and most of the older students) half to death. Most Elites are capable of producing a horrible sound they call "roaring", but the younger members of the species give it a high-pitched, haunting quality that hangs in the air, scares school-teachers, school bullies, and shatters windows.

"What is it?" Jo asked.

"I can smell several humans." Lehr responded.

"I think I can smell them too. They haven't washed recently."Jo agreed.

"But there are also smells I do not recognize." Lehr sniffed the air again, "And they have a horse with them."

"How close are they?"

"Very close. I would guess they are on the other side of this rise."

"What should we do?"

"What do you think?"

"I would think that we should reconnoiter their base and attempt to learn their objective, and then decide if we should make contact."

"You've been listening to too many of Uncle John's stories."

"They're interesting!"

"That's because half of them are made up!"

"They are not!"

"Quiet! If there are humans here, you will alert them to our presence!"

"OK." Jo said sarcastically.

"Alright, let's get moving. You circle around below them; I'll go over the top of the ridge."

"Sounds good. I'll try my owl imitation if I see anything."

Lehr headed toward the top of the ridge, going as quietly as she could, and hoping that Jo would not find anything interesting. Meanwhile, Jo tried to circle around to the west. Lehr soon lost sight of her, but could still hear her moving through the fallen leaves. Going carefully, she reached a bush on the top of the ridge. What she saw beneath her surprised her greatly…

* * *

Legolas was on watch. He sat by the foot of a large bush, a slight distance from the camp. His mind was wandering back to what he had seen that afternoon. Why would a shooting star strike the ground? What did it mean? He was so busy thinking about these things that he almost did not notice a stealthy tread behind him.

"You were supposed to watching, not sitting here thinking."

"Aragorn! You startled me!"

"I know. A whole pack of Orcs could have tramped past and you wouldn't have noticed."

"I was just thinking about something I saw today."

"What was it?"

"I saw a shooting star. While I was watching, it broke into pieces. The biggest piece exploded, but two of the smaller ones struck the ground."

"Where?"

"Not far from here, toward the lands of Hollin-"

The discussion was interrupted when Aragorn suddenly spun around, drawing Andúril with one smooth movement. Legolas sprang to his feet and fitted an arrow in his bow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something is moving in the brush. Remain here. I will learn if it is friend or foe." Aragorn stated. Legolas nodded, and drew his bow back. Aragorn crept into the bushes, moving almost silently. There were a few moments of silence, and Legolas almost held his breath, for fear some foul creature would hear it. He heard a stick snap, and spun.

He was looking straight into the face of the strangest and undoubtedly ugliest creature he had ever seen. Its skin was dark gray, almost pitch black. Its head that almost reminded him of a dragon, but the jaws were like unto no creature he had ever seen, and covered in sharp, pointed teeth. Its eyes were yellow, but seemed to express both surprise and fear. It had raised one hand toward him, and he could see that it only had two fingers, but it apparently also had two thumbs. Both creatures stared at the other for a second, shocked. Breaking out of his stunned immobility, Legolas raised his bow to fire.

* * *

Author's note: Well? What did you think of it? Press the blue "submit review" button below and tell me!


End file.
